Darkstar
History Dorinda of Troy: 1200 B.C. - 2004 Edit Dora’s story starts even before her birth. Her mother was Andromache, the last Amazon princess of Φούρια (Furies) an Amazon tribe who chose to remain in the Realm of Mortal Men. When her people face extinction, Andromache was married off to the eldest son of King Priam of Troy. Andromache almost chose to exile herself instead of living among men but had a change of heart when she met her betrothed, Prince Hector. Impressed with Hector’s martial skill and, more importantly, his integrity and character, Andromache decided to honor her mother’s wishes. The second child of this union, often neglected by history and myth alike, was a daughter they named Dorinda. Hector trained his daughter in strategy and stewardship while Andromache taught Dorinda how to wield a sword and manipulate men. When Dorinda was twelve, she witnessed the death of her father at the hands of Achilles during the siege of Troy and later torn from her mother and brother during the ransacking of Troy. Dorinda managed to escape her captor and escaped into the wilderness surrounding her once-great city. When word of the fall of Troy had reached Paradise Island, Queen Hippolyta sent her daughter, Princess Daphne to retrieve Andromache. However, when the Themyscirans found Dorinda's mother, she was a broken woman, so devastated by the loss of her husband and the toll that the war had taken on her, and had no interested in living as an immortal in Paradise; but she did ask of Daphne to find her daughter Dorinda and take her back to Themyscira in Andromache’s place. Daphne agreed to the woman’s request and after two years of searching, Daphne found the lost princess of Troy, living in the ruins of the Trojan Temple of Apollo. Bringing Dorinda back to Themyscira, Queen Hippolyta honored Dorinda's lineage by declaring that Dorinda would now be a princess of Themyscira as Hippolyta's surrogate daughter. While Daphne often dreamed of Man’s world, Dorinda had no interest of returning to it; and so in 2004 when Princess Daphne came to Themyscira begging her mother to open diplomatic relations with the United States, Hippolyta chose to send the skeptical Dorinda as her envoy and ambassador. Wow Girl: 2004 - 2010 After three thousand years and change on Themyscira, Dorinda never aged much past the physique and maturity of a sixteen-year-old girl. Once upon a time, the young Amazons were sent on covert voyages to the Realm of Man or missions into the other-dimensional planes to help age them to their prime; but since the last teenage Amazon to undergo this archaic practice was Dorinda's older sister, Daphne, Hippolyta was not eager to send Dorinda back into the Realm of Man and Dorinda was completely fine with that. But that was three thousand years ago. So, when Queen Hippolyta called upon Princess Dorinda to accompany Daphne into the Realm of Man to act as the Queen’s Envoy, Dorinda knew she could no longer avoid the Realm of Man and accepted her mission as a faithful daughter should. Dressed in ceremonial Amazonian attire, gifted with many of the same divine blessings her older sister had been given by the Gods, and armed with the sword of her father and a lariat give to her by Aphrodite; Dorinda entered into the Realm of Man, expecting to find a war-torn wasteland. Though Dorinda saw much had changed on the surface, she found Man still a slave to the same core drives that had destroyed the City of Troy, but Dorinda did find hope in the newly began effort known as the Super Union of America. At first, Dorinda focused on her mother’s errand and helped establish a diplomatic relations with no only the United States, but also the UN. With the matter resolved, Dorinda auditioned for the SUA, but was denied due to her biological age (in a close 5-4 vote); however, the Union was impressed with Dorinda's accomplishments and a compromise was reached. If she spent a year among the Young Defenders in training, she would be permitted to join the Union as a full member. Dorinda took the offer and the name Wow Girl joined the Defenders in 2005 and served as the team’s leader. It turns out, Dorinda liked the Young Defenders… so much so that when her year was up, it was her turn to give the League the shaft (If you believe Helen, she stuck around because of a crush on a certain ginger archer). Dorinda ended up hanging with the Young Defenders until they graduated in early 2010. 'Titaness of the Moon: 2010 - 2016' Dorinda was given an offer before graduation from Rhea a legendary Titan from ancient greek mythology to live and train on New Cronus to become a Titan Seed she accepted the offer. On the day of Graduation Day, she was about to leave but then there was an alien invasion which allowed her to meet and train the New Young Defenders. She even developed a friendship with the exiled princess Starburst also help the girl connect with people again. But soon how to leave after a year to go train with the Titans. With a tearful goodbye, she soon leaves and go-lives on New Cronus. Darkstar: 2016 - Present Becoming greatly empower help stop King Cronus and his Titan army along with Her amazonian sisters, Young Defenders, New Titans, and Super Union. She soon stayed on earth Dora tried going solo, but after months of being taken form Wow Woman’s sidekick, Dora was done with her “Wow Girl” moniker and costume. She gladly gave her blessing for her sister to pass the title on to another. For a while, Dora focused solely on her duties as a Themysciran Ambassador, until Daphne was appointed to the position by Queen Hippolyta as part of the negotiations for getting the Super Union reinstated in 2019; but if anything, Dora was pleased to be done with politicians and their games. Dora chose to stay in the Realm of Man, intending to finally make use of a secret identity (“Dora Troy”) I had set up for her years before. Having been fascinated by photography since her arrival in modern society, Dora had become an amateur shutterbug and chose to further pursue that. Having taken several other candid pictures of Super Unioners, Dora put together a portfolio. After Mari McCarthy made a few introductions on her behalf and I forged details in her background, Dora landed a good gig as a photographer in NYC. Donna refused to leave retirement many times, even when Dan Galan and Rory Hart asked her about the Outlanders. Life was good… and then she got a roommate in 2019. After a certain pumpkin-colored princess returned to Earth, Dora made the mistake of offering her room in exchange for “Kori Anders” letting Dora act as her business manager. It worked for about a year until a tangerine tyrant (Komand'r, Starbolt's sister) wrecked their shop. Making most of a bad situation, I may have had the Walter Foundation help get them back on their feet, relocating their studio to Buffalo in a bid to get her to join the Outlanders, which she did… after some persuasive words from an unlikely source, Lynn Hart. Using some space armor Kori had lying around on her ship and fusing it with some Amazonian details for some needed flair, Dora had the costume but still needed a name… and Koriand’r gave it to her, borrowing the title of the now-defunct alien commando unit that once used this particular armor style: the Darkstars Appearance Troia is an olive-skinned woman with straight black hair that goes past her shoulders and gray-blue eyes. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a voluptuous frame with giant breasts. She has a muscular physique with a full figure. Her first armor was similar to her older sister Wow Woman. She initially wore a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt and wears dark blue Pteruges. She wears strappy lace-up tie ruby red gladiator sandals. Troia wears three silver bracelets two around her wrists and one above her left elbow, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a gold star on her forehead. In addition to her lasso, she carries a sword on her belt and a small round shield on her back. Her second armor Troia wears a tight red sleeveless dress with golden and black accents. She has a giant white star in the middle of her belt. She now wears four silver bracelets two around her wrists and two above her left elbow, and red star earrings. She wears red sleeves. She has stars on the flaps of her dress. She wears knee-high boots but she then exchange them for gold knee-high boots. She now only carries her lasso. Her current armor is a black skintight jumpsuit. She has two silver W's on her collar. She has shoulder pads that are connected by black straps. She has two white stars on her breast and has multiple white stars going down her sides. She has a silver belt with a giant W on them. Darkstar wears silver bracelets around her wrists with her black fingerless gloves. In addition to her new silver lasso, she carries a sword on her belt and a small round shield on her back. Personality Dora is a serious person and the definition of a good girl. She follows orders and upholding her Amazon heritage. This because she kept herself guarded since she is immortal and the death of her city and family made her very distant. But by coming to the states and leaving Themyscira meeting the Young Defenders she soon opens herself to having friendships and relationships. Because of this, she discovers her love for Visual arts and photography. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weaknesses ' '''Powers ' '''Amazonian Demi-Titan Physiology: '''Dora is an amazon and one of the last member of the fallen Amazon Tribe Φούρια (Furies). Dora is the youngest child of the Themysciran Royal family and will be the last one to receive the Throne. At first, she had the standard amazonian abilities and training. But her powers have been boosted by The Titans magic making her one of them. She is as powerful as her older sister Wow Woman and older brother Jason. SCOUT ranks Darkstar in the Class 8 power level still making her one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Once she removes her Bracelets of Victory once doing that she accesses all her all divine powers easily increasing her power level to 10. * 'Absolute Strength: '''Since being a Themysciran, Dora has immense physical strength and can fling enemies back with a single, mild blow. When she was younger Dora was able to effortlessly kick off the cap of a fire hydrant, Dora caught a falling lattice tower, She may be physically stronger than Charlotte (because of her years of combat and her powers are mystical), seeing that she was able to keep a firm stance when being pulled from the other end of her lasso and able to pull her so she can deliver a punch that knocks out Amazing Girl. With her lasso, She also easily kicked open the door to William Wintergreen's home, Dora was able to lift a motorcycle to crush Adam Phelan. Dora punches Xuannü across a room landing her into a table shattering it. When Dora was Wow Girl she literally the Young Defenders muscle and main fighter. She had defeated heavy hitters such as Amazing Girl, Wetlad, Amazing Boy, Devastation, Buffalo, Longshadow, and both Terror Twins. The Titans of Myth increase Dora's power to the range of her older sister Wow Woman. With this, she was able to smash a planet-sized asteroid and hit the powerful demon King Trizan and make him stagger from the impact. She is able to defeat enemies such as Mogul, and Neuron. She is considered to be one of the strongest superheroes in Universe 11 along with Power Woman, Big Barka, Mary Magnificent, Isis, and Wow Woman Etrikon, Supremia, Black Abanoub, and Amazing Man. * 'Invulnerability: '''Since being a Themysciran, Dora has immense durability her' 'body is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Her resistance to injury is even greater than that possessed by most other superhumans. She was taught to tolerate and suppress vast amounts of pain and her Amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate. Dora is invulnerable to piercing attacks from bladed weapons, such as bullets and knives, demonstrated her duel against Deathstroke, where she broke his knives on impact when he tried to cut her. She survives being severely electrocuted. Dora has been punched by Amazing Girl, Devastation, and Wetlad, smash through a window by Starburst and been hit by her powerful star-blast. The Titans of Myth increase Dora's power to the range of her older sister Wow Woman. With this she has survived being hit by Trizan energy beams, Grandmaster energy blast, and Amazing Man Heat Vision. She is able to survive being shot by multiple high-caliber bullets from the Badger Plane. ** '''Absolute Stamina: '''Just like all Themysicrans, ' Darkstar can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as an Armageddon. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. ** 'Regenerative Healing Factor: Just like all Themyscirans, Dora is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. Captain Marvel boasts a healing ability which she can consciously push to an extant, boasting a healing factor supplemented by absorbed energy.158 A facet of which was gifted unto her when part of the central nucleus of a techno-organic alien named Cru had physically merged with her.159 This facility also bolsters the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds such as nuclear detonation, genetic disruption even brood infection. Her newfound recovery abilities had the added bonus of restoring lost biophysical facilities; like her ability to shift between Binary and Carol at will. Carol's regenerative powers coupled with her human/alien Kree physiology are so potent that she has a greater degree of immunity to toxins, diseases and/or poisons.23160[verification needed] Even being able to resist embryonic infection by the brood after a second attempt by one of their queens. ** 'Semi-Immortality: '''Darkstar, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging. She has been around since the war of troy. She will outlive The other Young Defenders. * 'Flight: 'Dora has the magical ability to ride on air currents like all other Themyscirans. With this, she is able to travel through space and through the atmosphere of the Earth at incredible speeds. She tries to limit his atmospheric speed to MACH 10 (so that she will not cause catastrophic damage with her flight wake), but she has the ability to fly faster than light-speed. She can fly in space. * 'Absolute Speed: '''Dora can run, fly, move and dodge attacks at considerable superhuman speeds. She capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She can appear to be a blur when running. After having her powers increase by the Titans she has been shown to be on par with some of the fastest characters in Universe 9 such as Miss Quick. She can disarm human opponents of their weapons instantly and she can immobilize her opponents in the blink of an eye. * '''Supernatural Athleticism: '''Just like all Themyscirans, Darkstar's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. She is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being is despite their physical strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of are far superior to accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. As it turned out, she was able to jump over a garbage truck in a single jump. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. * '''Absolute Reflexes: '''Dora proved to be able to dodge Amazing Girl's punches, cut Firebird's fire breath before the crazy bird could react and is able to dodge bullets and other attacks with his indestructible bracelets. As she caught one of Dan Galen shuriken with one hand and blocked one of Adam Phelan's blasts by opening a car door just in time. After having her powers increase by the Titans she has been shown to be on par with her sister easily dodging energy beams from living energies. * '''Supernatural Senses: '''Dora demonstrates superhuman sensory perception even at an early age, hearing her older sisters coming at the beach where she found The Defenders. While growing up these abilities are strongly increased: in her first appearance, she could hear and go to rescue Evelyn Williams, despite being blocks away from her and then describe the movements made by Dan, thanks to the noise she made while following her. Her view is so enhanced that she can see bullets in slow motion and deflect their trajectories. Finally, her sense of smell is amplified enough to make her a formidable huntress and inform her of the arrival of something nearby, before other senses can detect it. * '''Animal Manipulation: '''Dora has the ability to communicate with all forms of non-sentient animals and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. * 'Supernatural Mind: '''Dora possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She also has an instinctive ability to understand, read, write, and speak many Earthly languages, a few being her native Themysciran, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Simone Washington), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's voices for short conversations. It is much more difficult, for her to mimic a man's voice than another woman's voice. Dora is also an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion, and diplomacy, and possesses an unyielding sense of courage as well. Also, Dora possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use an alchemical spell to create a portal to Olympus. ** 'Supernatural Charisma: 'She received a blessing of great beauty from Aphrodite which makes her able to manipulate people and lead the Defender. * 'Empathy: 'Dora has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable them to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. She has the psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with can often distinguish mental illusions from reality. * 'Divine Energy Manipulation: 'As the daughter of The Titans, Darkstar has incredible control over the supernatural divine energy of the Titans, which she usually emits through her Bracelets of Power. When she clashes her bracelets together, she releases a large spherical blast of blue (or sometimes cosmic) energy, with it being powerful enough to injure Eurydice, send the mighty Titan Cronus back, and even overpower Tsunami's powerful energy. At full power, Darkstar could generate these powerful energy beams of cosmic energy that us the moon. ** 'Titan Mode: '''Once she removes her bracelets and goes into a "berserker rage" of power, which originally allegorical to a person losing control to her destructive Ego. Which people called her Titan Mode once she does this her power level increases to 10. This makes her far more powerful than any member of The Super Union. Once removing her bracelets her physical appearance changes her armor starts to glow along with her eyes and a blue aura emerges from it that one time when fighting King Cronus. Dora is able to harness the power of her cosmic energy to greatly augment her physical attributes, such as her strength and durability, in a form referred to as Titan. In this state, her strength and durability are augmented notably so to the point where she could destroy a Tajanergin Warship by flying straight through it, as well as stop a Kree ballistic missile from detonating on Earth by pushing them away. By producing enough cosmic energy, Dora can become essentially invulnerable and incalculably strong, to the point where she could destroy the city of Spatiaz with ease, effortlessly restrain Atlas. Her photon blasts also become more powerful, to the point that she could destroy Tajanergin Warships with a single blast. As Titan, Dora's blows become vastly more powerful due to her accumulating a larger amount of energy within her hands, giving her blows the ability to stun incredibly durable beings like Atlas. In this state, Dora's durability is also augmented to the point where she was able to endure a bombardment of energy shots from the Spatiaz and could remain unfazed by a headbutt from Atlas, much to the Mad Titan's surprise. She also resisted the explosion of Luis' Van's and was completely unharmed when she was thrown against debris by the wave of the quantum explosion that was generated, and even resisted Atlas direct blow with the Power Stone, appearing unharmed shortly after. ** 'Divine Attacks: '''By channeling the divine energy of the Titans, Dora is able to generate incredibly powerful energy beams her hands or her entire body. Dora can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. She used this ability to free herself from the restrictions that the Tajergrian had placed on her. she could free herself from the handcuffs, so she had to work hard to use her photon blasts. When demonstrating her powers to Wow Woman, she also used this ability to boil the water in a tea kettle. Dora can utilize her divine energy in order to regulate the functional usage of a mechanized appliance as well as modulate its energy output. ** 'Ice Manipulation: 'Darkstar can generate, manipulate, and fully control ice, snow, and cold temperatures. She can use her divine ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of her choosing: the only limitations are her own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. She does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently, she can simply direct the waves of coldness she projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape she desires. In the past, Darkstar has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-domes, ice-bolts, ice-blasts, ice-beams, and other constructs of ice. Iceman has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of Kane with him being unable to break out of it for quite some time. On at least one occasion, she has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. She can also unfreeze matter. ** '''Cosmic Manipulation: '''Like most Titans, Dora is able to concentrate the power of the Cosmic into a beam or a ball of energy and fire it from his hands. She can also utilize the energies he generates to create protective or reflective force fields, power star-ships, focus it into an energy razor capable of decimating ships, amplify her own striking power by covering blows in cosmic energy or even her whole body with said energy to strike like a cannon round, detect and remove toxic elements within a living being, and much like her predecessor; the ability to create hyperspace portals which shorten the distance between different points in the universes. Dora can also envelope herself within her energy, which emits itself as a glowing aura surrounding her which causes her suit, eyes, and hair to glow radiantly in a form known as Titan. This greatly increases Danvers' physical abilities, such as her strength and durability, as well as her photon blast, and gave her the ability to fly at incredible speeds, which is what allowed her to defeat the entire Starforce, destroy the ballistic missiles, as well as almost all of Nebula's fleet to the point that Nebula considered Troia a weapon and swore to come back for her. In addition, Dora can also accumulate her energy into her hands to increase the damage behind her blows. Danvers can also use her energy in a defensive manner by using it to block blows, such as when she blocked a strike from Krios energy sword which likely would have cut her if she did not use her energy to shield her hand. ** 'Light Manipulation: ' Dora can directly siphon her cosmic energy into dense powerful photon blasts strong enough to pulverize concrete and metal or lighter blasts which only send opponents flying away into the air. During her training, Dora used a blast that sent Tempest flying a considerable distance. She was able to send three Tajegrian back and then use a blast to propel herself and not be sucked into space when she opened a hole in Nebula's ship. During the pursuit of the Tajegrians, Dora was able to use her photon blasts to destroy a roof where an Assassin was attacking her as well as to destroy part of a tunnel and break the roof of a train in order to enter it. She could also use a photon blast to knock Nebula down, which left him momentarily unconscious. After overcoming her fear and destroying the Photon Inhibitor, Dora was able to release the energy as a shock wave that was powerful enough to knock down three members of Starforce and two Tajegrian soldiers instantly. She was also able to effortlessly topple Tempest with a single shot that sent him flying several feet into the air. She also used a photon blast against Atlas, which he blocked with his left hand. ** '''Darkness Manipulation: '''She can cast dark-fields preventing all light from reaching an area from outside. These can either be complete, effectively rendering useless all light sources within the area or hollow to allow the interior to be lit. She can also solidify these fields, to use as a more direct weapon. Shadow Lass has the power to create darkness 100 times darker than a moonless night. Her black shadows are impenetrable by light. She has shadow-sensitive eyes that give her the ability to see in darkness. ** '''Force-Field Manipulation: '''Dora is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and conform as needed. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies, such as Ultron's Sentries. Like any physical barrier, the barrier could be broken with extreme brute force, as the Sentries were able to eventually break it. During her time as a Defender, Dora learned to project her energy around herself, constructing a close-to-the-body psionic armor to protect herself from extreme impacts, such as falls from great heights or blows from superhumanly strong combatants, increasing her durability to a significant degree. This allowed her to land safely whenever she crash lands, as well as defending her against the might of divine combatants, such as Menoetius and Antaeus who sent her flying through a window when attacking her, from which she emerged unscathed. ** '''Memory Manipulation: ' '''Abilities Amazonian Training: 'As an inhabitant of Paradise Island, Dorinda is an excellent warrior trained in several combat styles, hunting, fishing, tolerating pain and many other survival techniques and proves to master them all at high levels even as a child. She is also able to use simple objects such as candle holders or chains, as weapons to defend herself against opponents. * '''Combat Specialist: ' Dora is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant; due to her years of crime-fighting with Wow Woman and training on Paradise Island. Dan Galen noted her for her proficiency in boxing. She has use this abilities to defeat numerous opponents such as Grandmaster, Starburst, and Power Woman. * 'Magic Intuition: '''Dora possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. Themysciran studies allows her to possesses a vast mastery of the mystic arts; her primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as The Greek Gods. They continued great expert awareness on cults and the extra-dimensional entities they worship, this knowledge as of yet far exceeds any on Earth in the Eleven Universe. Even has a tons of mystical items and treasures on their island. * '''Weapons: '''Amazons has displayed skilled with various weapons, She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Sword which are their usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all other weapons), bow and arrows, knives, spear, and shield. * '''Hunting: '''Amazons are taught how to hunting, however, the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience, and survival. Amazons are Earth's best hunters. They possesses astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track people/creatures across realms and countries. Furthermore they can pick up their prey's trail from meager details in the area. They also has vast hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal specific habits. They also developed techniques to track and hunt superpowered individuals like Cheetara without her notice. '''Equipment: ' '''Bracelets of Power: Modeled after the shackles the Amazons were once enslaved with. Her original gauntlets were formed from Adamant metal native to her homeland. Daphne's superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts from beings such as Ares and Deathser. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close-range, the gauntlets block blades, weapons, and punches. They are even able to deflect Deathser energy attacks. These bracelets are able to suppress her divine powers so she won't lose control of them. Due to her powers as a demititaness, she also has the ability to create a massive wave of energy outwards when she clashes them together, forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of them which allows Dora to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. They are also capable of channeling Selene's cosmic energy when struck together. * Lasso of Persuasion: Originally the Lasso of Submission is a magical lasso used by Supremia of Earth 13. In addition to its prodigious tensile strength strong enough to catch and throw Raccoon, it also has the ability to compel obedience, compel anyone to do as the user tells them to, and even love of the wielder in those it ensnares, including even Xenonians or beings that came into contact with the Atomic Matrix,even the sheer willpower of Omnikiad. It as equal to the Anti-Life Equation, and so was not enough to force Mosius to submit. Supremia tends to use the lasso to grab people around the neck, rather than around the waist, when in combat or otherwise a hurry. When Supremia was killed Wow Woman took the lasso, swearing she would give the weapon to somebody more worthy. After the defeat of King Chronus and his army in the battle between the Amazons, New Titans, Young Defenders, and The Gods, Daphne gifted with the Lasso of Submission to The New Titans as sorry for accusing them of helping Chronus and thanking for helping in the war. But Hecate the goddess of witchcraft re-polarized the lasso turning it silver and giving it to Dora the Titans Champion. Dora calls it the Silver Promise. Sword of Hector: This is the Sword of Dora's Father King Hector. The only thing she has of his. It has been blessed by the God of Hephaestus. It is as strong as her sister's Wow Woman sword. This sword has been used most specifically against those with the power of invulnerability. Be sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. It can also negate magic and can destroy Avianmum Metal, Hellion Metametal, Gloryhalla Sheon Metal, Glow Ring, and Superathium Metal Themysciran Shield: '''Darkstars 's Amazonian shield, which she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is nigh-indestructible, capable of deflecting even Raccoon's shurikens and The Zip lightning blast, Arsenal arrows, and Tsunami Punches. It can also be used as an offensive weapon, with Darkstar smashing it hard into the head of Buffalo, managing to knock him down. Darkstar can use her super reflexes to deflect projectiles, blades, punches, or any form of offensive attack used against her (including Deathser's Omega Beams). She can also use them to deflect an object back into her enemies. '''Trivia * Dora's Lasso of Persuasion, unlike Daphne's Lasso of Truth, compels people to do what she says. * Dora is currently in a relationship with Rory Hart and her best friends with Kori, Amazing Girl, and Badger Girl. * Dora was angry at Daphne for a while for passing the mantle of Wow Girl to Clarissa Sarantos without consulting it with her. She's since made peace with Daphne, but she still doesn't like Carly, as she feels she hasn't earned the right to be an Amazon. * She was turned into a pig by Circe and almost eaten. * Dora was a teenager for thousands of years and as such, endured teasing from her sisters for much longer than she cared to. Now finally grown to a full woman, she is eager to prove she is not one to be cast aside as the annoying little sister. * Her identity as an Amazon is known to the public, but her identity as Ms. Troy is secret. Category:Universe 11 Category:Deity Category:Superhero Category:Female Characters Category:Amazons